


A Hundred Times Reincarnated

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred 100 word oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocobos

He was the golden Chocobo, considered to be legendary to all Chocobos. She was just a mere black Chocobo. But Shiva, through Cloud’s eyes she was gorgeous. He would often watch as she ran with her flock, running from other Chocobos that tried to compete to win her over as a mate. Spotting her grazing alone in the field, Cloud approached her cautiously. She lifted her head once he was next to her and squawked in surprise.  
“Ssh…”  
Cloud gently nuzzled her to reassure her that everything was alright. She eventually relaxed. He learnt that this Chocobo was named Tifa.


	2. Stone Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone Age Tifa and Cloud

Tifa waited outside her cave, using flint stones to start a fire outside. She squinted when she thought she saw something move and her lips curved into a soft smile when she saw spiky blonde hair. Cloud emerged from the forest, accompanied by the other men of the tribe. Aerith ran out of the cave to embrace the man beside him. Zack smiled as he gave her flowers and she blushed. Tifa stood up, pulling her loincloth down slightly to stop it from riding up.  
“Welcome back,” she said to Cloud who hugged her tenderly next to the small fire.


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met by accident

They met by accident. He had been lounging in the apple tree above her. Unfortunately he had picked a rather weak branch to snooze on and it decided to snap beneath him when she walked underneath him.  
“Ow!”  
They lay on the grass, Cloud rubbing his head, Tifa groaning on her front. Their gazes met and they fell silent. Cloud got up first to help her up. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments until an apple landed on Cloud’s head.  
“Ow!”  
Tifa giggled and Cloud soon smiled, despite his headache. Perhaps this meeting wasn’t an accident.


	4. The Orphan and Landlord's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a poor hungry orphan and she was the daughter of a rich landlord

He was an orphan, trying to feed himself and his friends. He was the smallest so he often got the jobs that included sneaking around. When he managed to sneak into the landlord’s garden, a hand grabbed his wrist and he began fighting against it. It was when he turned round that he saw the young daughter of the landlord.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
Cloud reluctantly explained that he needed food. She smiled and gave him a bagful of peaches from the peach tree in the garden. After that, Cloud often visited Tifa to give her company.


	5. The Beggar and the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a poor beggar and she was a middle-class lady

She felt sorry for him. Tifa watched the beggar outside her house and fiddled with her apron nervously. He looked so cold. So she baked an apple pie, took out a warm spare blanket and walked out to give them to him. He stared at her after she wrapped him up and placed the apple pie on his lap.  
“Thanks,” he said “I appreciate it.”  
Tifa just smiled and gave him some money before retreating into her home. She watched discretely from behind her curtains as he scoffed down the apple pie hungrily and giggled as he eventually fell asleep.


	6. The Lion Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were lions in this lifetime

He was the leader of the pride, he should let the lionesses hunt for him. But seeing those zebra running away from Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie, Cloud had to sink his claws into the earth to avoid running after them. Oh, he remembered how the adrenaline would run through his body as he would chase his prey, launching himself on top of it and ripping it from limb to limb…  
“Ahem.”  
Cloud blinked as Tifa dropped a dead zebra foal in front of him. He looked up at the three lionesses before sighing.  
“Good job, ladies,” he praised before eating.


	7. At the Florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met at the florist he worked at

Cloud watered the plants in the florist, Aerith had just finished her shift so he was alone. The door opened and Cloud looked up with a smile.  
“Can I help you?” he asked.  
He paused when he realised how attractive the woman looked. She took off her sunglasses to look at him with her crimson eyes.  
“I would like a bouquet please,” she said “What would you suggest would be appropriate for a grave?”  
Cloud swallowed awkwardly as he gave his recommendations and she chose from them. He offered to come with her to the graveyard and she said yes.


	8. The Slave and the Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a slave and she was the maid that worked for his new master

Chained, Cloud was forced to kneel in front of his new master. Sephiroth circled him, examining him like a piece of meat. He abruptly kicked him and when Cloud didn’t move, he nodded.  
“Good choice,” he said and left the room “Get him cleaned up.”  
Cloud gritted his teeth as he was dragged into the next room. That was when he saw her. She was merely a maid but she was beautiful. Cloud let her wash him, enjoying the gentle touch she possessed. He stared up at her as he sat in the bathtub.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Tifa. Tifa Lockhart.”


	9. The Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both wolves, he was the runt of the pack and she helped nurture him

He was just a scrawny pup. Tifa observed the young wolf who tried to keep up with the pack. She felt sorry for him, she really did. He never grew, despite how much his mother caught for him. He got bullied too. When she approached him, he curled up into a ball immediately.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The little pup looked up at her with wide scared blue eyes.  
“Tell me your name.”  
“C-Cloud…”  
Tifa nuzzled him gently. He squealed and rolled onto his back where she could tickle his belly. He was just a pup after all.


	10. At the Toy Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He worked at a toy shop and she was his customer

Cloud spotted a young girl standing by the till of the toy shop and smiled down at her.  
“What would you like?” he asked.  
The girl fiddled with her hair idly, a shy smile on her face, before pointing to a blonde bear behind him. When Cloud placed it in her hands she shouted.  
“I’m going to name him Cloud!”  
Cloud blinked in surprise then remembered he had a name tag on his uniform. He laughed sheepishly and smiled kindly to her as the father paid for the bear and waved her goodbye as they left. What a cute girl.


	11. Police at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were partners in the law enforcement career

“We’ve got a bank burglary down in Sector 4!” Officer Angeal shouted through Officer Cloud’s speaker “Strife, you and Lockhart get down there right now!”  
“Sure thing,” Cloud answered as he and Tifa finished off their doughnuts.  
“I’m so driving!” Tifa shouted as she ran back to the police car.  
“No!” Cloud shouted and chased after her “I’m driving!”  
“No, let me drive!” Tifa pouted.  
“Tifa, I would like us to avoid having a car crash when we’re in a rush,” Cloud raised an eyebrow as he got into the driver’s seat.  
Tifa huffed and got into the passenger seat.


	12. Cloud the Fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud rescues Tifa from a burning house

Cloud stormed into the burning house, searching for the people that were trapped inside. He searched the living room, kitchen then went upstairs. Sprawled across the corridor were two young girls, both with long black hair. He picked up the eldest one first, slinging her over his shoulder. He took the younger one in his arms then ran back outside.  
“I’ve got them!” he announced to the worried parents outside.  
He gently laid the girls down and the eldest woke up first. Her crimson eyes studied him curiously before her lips curved into a thankful smile.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like me to expand on any of these oneshots, or would like to expand themselves, please inform me.


	13. Nurse Tifa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is one of Tifa's patients during the war

“He’s bleeding really badly!”  
“I’ll go and get some clean bandages!”  
Tifa gently supported the injured SOLDIER through the hospital to a spare ward. Anne called out when she found one and helped lift the man onto the bed.  
“Aerith, hurry up with those bandages!” Anne called.  
Tifa made quick work to get the uniform off the body. Two blue eyes opened steadily and focused on her as she began cleaning his wounds.  
“Are you…an angel?” he asked and Tifa giggled despite the desperate situation.  
“You’re not dead yet, big fella,” she smiled as Anne ran in with new bandages.


	14. Merfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're mermaids!!!

Cloud watched from afar as princess Tifa played her harp in the lagoon. His bright blue tail swished underwater uncertainly as he felt allured to her beauty and the melody of her song. He was too shy to approach her, he didn’t dare even look at her when she was with her friends. A blush spread across his face when Tifa abruptly turned and smiled.  
“Hello there,” she said.  
Cloud disappeared underwater and Tifa sighed softly. She shrugged and continued playing her harp.  
“There he goes again,” she giggled as her crimson tail swished in the water “He’s so cute.”


	15. Sweet Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa finds a little surprise in her garden

It was the most adorable thing Tifa had ever stumbled across in her garden. Curled up in the flowerbeds lay a boy with spiky blonde hair, dressed in just a white shirt and blue shorts. He was sucking his thumb as he slept and Tifa felt her heart melt at the sight.  
“He looks so sweet,” she whispered before gathering him up in her arms and carrying him into her house.  
Once he woke up, she’ll get him cleaned up, fed and find out where he was from. Tifa couldn’t resist taking a photo while he slumbered on her sofa.


	16. The Drummer and the Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's in a band

He was on the drums, she was in the audience. Their debut performance, Cloud caught Tifa’s eye as he played. Genesis on the vocals, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack on the guitars, Cloud stood out with his spiky hair. Tifa felt enamoured by him as he stared at her with his blue eyes.  
“Wake me up,” Genesis sung and caught most of the audience’s attention with his voice.  
Tifa ignored him completely, focusing on Cloud’s technique on the drums. He played really well, if not sometimes a little too harsh. They stared at each other for the rest of the performance.


	17. Have we met before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets Tifa in a cafe

“May I take your order?”  
Cloud blinked up at the waitress that took his order. Her crimson eyes faltered as she stared into his blue eyes, frowning softly. Cloud remained silent for a few moments.  
“Black coffee and lemon cheesecake,” he said.  
Tifa nodded and jotted down his order.  
“Have we met before?” she asked.  
Cloud shrugged.  
“Perhaps on the street, perhaps on the Internet,” he mused “Perhaps in another life.”  
Tifa continued staring at him thoughtfully then shrugged.  
“Must be my imagination,” she smiled.  
Cloud smiled back as she turned and went to the counter to give his order.


	18. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa sitting in the library

“Hey, Tifa,” Cloud called quietly in the library, beckoning her closer “Come and look at this.”  
Tifa sat next to him, staring at the book he had.  
“What’s this?” she asked.  
“It’s about soul mates,” Cloud shrugged “Apparently you know who your soul mate is because you’ve been with them in another life.”  
Tifa blinked before laughing and shoving Cloud.  
“Oh, Cloud,” she giggled when the librarian hushed them “That can’t be true.”  
Cloud stared at her before shrugging and closing the book.  
“I’m just saying, I consider you as my soul mate.”  
Tifa cooed and kissed his cheek tenderly.


	19. Tifa the Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and her little sister run a bakery

“Hurry up with those muffins, Anne!” Tifa called over her shoulder.  
“Ow!”  
Tifa sighed as she heard her little sister burn herself again and turned when she saw a customer come in.  
“Can I help you?” she asked.  
“I would like some blueberry muffins,” Cloud said, frowning when he didn’t see any.  
“They’re coming,” Tifa smiled “ANNE!!!!”  
“I’m coming, keep your bra on!” Anne snapped as she marched in with a tray of blueberry muffins “Careful, they’re hot.”  
She turned and walked back into the kitchen. Cloud blinked and smiled.  
“I’ll take four,” he said while taking out his wallet.


	20. Cloud the Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa bought a cute little kitten

Tifa cooed as she tickled her new kitten’s belly. The blonde kitten purred and Tifa smiled.  
“You’re so cute,” she whispered “I’m going to call you Cloud.”  
Cloud mewed in confusion and Tifa shrugged.  
“Cloud’s a cute name,” she argued “And you’re cute enough for it.”  
Cloud purred as he leaned up to lick her cheek. Tifa giggled as she tickled Cloud’s ears.  
“Who’s a good kitty?” she cooed “That’s right. You are!”  
Cloud meowed loudly and yawned deeply. Tifa just hugged him tightly.  
“You are going to be sleeping on my bed tonight,” she declared and carried him upstairs.


	21. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa was born as a boy

“Hey,” Tif nodded to Cloud as he passed him in his football gear “You want to play with us?”  
Cloud jumped from reading his book and looked up at the most handsome boy in his class.  
“I’m not good at football,” he murmured.  
Tif laughed loudly and slapped a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“It’s just a game!” he grinned “Come on, it’s just for a couple of laughs.”  
Cloud looked from Tif to the other guys before sighing.  
“I suppose it won’t hurt,” he said and got up.  
Tif smiled as he dragged the blonde onto the football pitch.


	22. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud was born as a girl

Tifa smiled as Cloudia came out from the dressing room in a purple top and jean skirt.  
“Are you sure this looks good on me?” she asked with a blush.  
Tifa nodded eagerly.  
“Sure, girl, you need to shake out your assets more to attract a boyfriend,” she turned Cloudia round a few times “Perhaps a smaller skirt…”  
“No!” Cloudia shrieked “This skirt is already too small for my comfort.”  
Tifa sighed resignedly and shrugged.  
“Oh well, it’s something,” she grinned and let Cloudia go back into the dressing room “Next stop, lingerie!”  
Cloudia squeaked in embarrassment and Tifa laughed.


	23. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely swapped the genders

“Um…”  
Cloudia shivered under Tif’s gaze and fiddled with her hands.  
“I…”  
Tif raised an eyebrow at the cute blush across her face.  
“Well…”  
Cloudia couldn’t string a sentence together. She felt the gazes of her friends around the corner and felt the pressure get to her.  
“Please go out with me!”  
Cloudia gasped for breath as Tif blinked in surprise. Tif stared her down with his crimson eyes before laughing. Cloudia’s jaw dropped as she felt her heart break and began crying.  
“Hey, don’t cry,” Tif said and gave her a handkerchief “Of course I’ll go out with you.”


	24. Locked up in the Loony Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cloud, but he was put into the asylum because of his dreams

He was locked up because of his dreams. He was alone. All alone. Apart from the three hours he had with his nurse. The door to his room opened and he turned.  
“Tifa…”  
“My name is Anne,” his nurse said but she had the eyes, had the hair, it was her.  
“I know it’s you, Tifa.”  
Anne retreated backwards.  
“I have a visitor for you,” she said “Tifa!”  
Cloud’s train of thought vanished as another woman with crimson eyes and black hair step into view. Tifa, the real Tifa, smiled softly.  
“Hello, Cloud,” she said and Cloud embraced her immediately.


	25. Little Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And along comes Sephirotha

“But what if she says no?” Cloud asked and Sephirotha sighed tiredly.  
“Cloud, if you don’t go over there and ask her out now, I’ll neuter you,” she threatened and Cloud flinched at how much she resembled her twin brother.  
Cloud swallowed as he felt her high heel boot near his crotch. She grinned and he immediately got up, walking over to Tifa. Sephiroth arrived with their coffee and sat in Cloud’s place.  
“So you managed to get him to ask her out,” he noticed and Sephirotha shrugged.  
“Yup, and it’s your turn now,” Sephirotha grinned while pointing to Anne.


	26. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud babysits Tifa

Cloud watched Tifa wander around his house and went into the kitchen to make her a quick dinner. He smiled when Tifa cried out happily when she discovered a toy box. Babysitting had always been his thing, he often had kids round when parents decided that they wanted to go out.  
“Cloud?”  
Tifa toddled in with a stuffed lion, looking up at him with wide crimson eyes.  
“Play with me,” she said and Cloud smiled, ruffling her hair.  
“After dinner,” he promised.  
Tifa sat down by his feet and began playing with the toy as he continued preparing the food.


	27. Ballet School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they're ballerinas

Cloud watched as Tifa performed in front of him. She was good and graceful, Cloud felt rather shadowed at her technique. He was nothing like her. Why was she even going out with a clumsy guy like him? When Tifa finished, he applauded her.  
“You’re really good,” he murmured and Tifa laughed.  
“Oh, you’re just saying that,” she said as she went over to hug him “The pirouettes are really getting to me.”  
“What if I mess up in the competition?” Cloud suddenly asked.  
“You won’t,” Tifa reassured him and put a hand on his knee “I believe in you.”


	28. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa works at a florist

“Here you go,” Bianca said as she handed Cloud a bouquet of roses “So who’s the lucky girl?”  
Cloud looked around before leaning in.  
“It just happens to be your assistant,” he whispered and Bianca giggled.  
“She’s round the back,” she pointed to the door and Cloud nodded, going through it.  
Tifa was distracted with arranging a bouquet to deliver when he entered and he snuck up behind her.  
“Surprise.”  
Tifa gasped and dropped her cutters, spinning on her heel.  
“Cloud!”  
“Happy Birthday,” Cloud gave her the bouquet.  
“Oh, you!”  
Tifa flung her arms around his neck to kiss him.


	29. Erik's Resturant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef and waiter now

“Cloud, hurry up with those mussels!” Erik barked in the kitchens.  
“Yes, chef!” Cloud said as he brought a bowl of mussels outside “Tifa!”  
Tifa came with her tray to put the bowl on and walked off to serve it to the customer who ordered it. Cloud walked back into the kitchens to finish making chips.  
“Cloud, pass me the parsley!”  
Cloud pushed the bowl of parsley over to Erik.  
“Tifa, they’re ready!” he called as he put the finished chips on a plate.  
Tifa marched in and took the plate from him. She briefly kissed his cheek before disappearing.


	30. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is Tifa's history teacher

“Tifa, will you please pay attention?”  
“But sir, it’s so boring!”  
“History is not boring if you chose to learn it,” Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
Tifa rolled her eyes as she leaned across the desk.  
“You can’t take a hint, can you?” she asked “Why do you think I misbehave in classes?”  
“…Tifa, we are seventeen years apart.”  
“Don’t care,” Tifa popped her chewing gum.  
“A student and teacher relationship is highly inappropriate.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“You’re dismissed.”  
“Don’t want to leave.”  
“Miss Lockhart, leave or I’ll send you to the headmaster.”  
Tifa groaned as she gathered her stuff and left.


	31. Fifth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're little kids again. One two three, awww!

It was her fifth birthday and all the guests had gone. Cloud and Tifa played in the sandpit in the garden as they waited for Cloud’s mother to pick him up. Cloud paused and smiled at Tifa before running into the flowerbeds. Tifa blinked as she watched and Cloud eventually came out with a bunch of flowers.  
“Happy Birthday,” he said and Tifa giggled, getting up and running over to hug him.  
“Cloud!”  
The children looked to see that Cloud’s mother had arrived. Cloud looked down, disappointed that he had to leave. He quickly kissed Tifa’s cheek and ran off.


	32. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud can't swim

“Cloud!”  
Cloud blinked out of his reverie when Tifa surfaced from the swimming pool.  
“Come on in!” she beckoned for him.  
Cloud grimaced.  
“I don’t know how to swim,” he confessed.  
Tifa laughed as she got out, Cloud looking away to avoid staring at her body.  
“It’s easy,” she said and went behind him “I’ll teach you.”  
“Ah!”  
Tifa smirked as she kicked Cloud into the pool. Cloud surfaced with a gasp, thankful that he was in the shallow end. Tifa jumped in and took his shirt off for him.  
“Now do as I say,” she said as Cloud blushed.


	33. Hayley's Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud enjoys spoiling Tifa's little sister

“Here we go, Cloud,” Hayley said as she heaved the huge birthday cake onto the counter for Cloud to collect “Anne sure is lucky to have a sister who’s got a boyfriend that likes to spoil little girls.”  
Cloud smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
“Well, Tifa doesn’t like anything too extravagant,” he murmured as he picked the cake up “Thanks.”  
“Say hi to her for me!” Hayley called after him when he left “And tell her that my little babies are just fine!”  
She rubbed her baby bump thoughtfully.  
“I wonder how Cloud would be as a father,” she murmured thoughtfully.


	34. Cute Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a little baby X3

Crystal and Tifa cooed as they leaned over Cloud’s cot, Crystal tickling Cloud under the chin.  
“Isn’t he cute?” Tifa squealed quietly “I just want to adopt him from his mother.”  
“Tifa, you call all the baby boys cute and want to adopt them,” Crystal sighed and gestured to the rest of the nursery.  
“This one is the cutest,” Tifa insisted as she ruffled Cloud’s blonde spike that sat on his head.  
“You say that all the time too,” Crystal giggled.  
“Oh shut up,” Tifa stuck her tongue out at Crystal who giggled more.  
“It’s true and you know it.”


	35. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa pose for a painting

“Will you two please hold still?!” Serenity shrieked from her easel.  
“Well pardon me but Cloud won’t stop wobbling!” Tifa snapped at her irritably.  
“If you weren’t so damn heavy, I wouldn’t have a problem balancing you!” Cloud muttered from underneath her.  
“Hey! I’m on a diet!”  
“It’s not working! Maybe your breasts need a reduction.”  
“Guys, you want this painting done, you chose the position, just hold it for the love of Gaia!”  
Tifa and Cloud glared at each other before holding their pose again, Cloud lifting Tifa above his head. Serenity sighed tiredly as she continued painting them.


	36. The Stallion and his Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a horsie!

“Woah, Cloud,” Sky soothed the stallion as it reared.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Little busy right now.”  
“I would like to ride him.”  
Sky turned and Cloud stopped struggling.  
“Tifa?” Sky blinked “Well, OK but he needs to get saddled up and all that.”  
“Oh, no need to worry,” Tifa smiled “I can ride him bareback. It’ll only be for a little while.”  
Sky hummed as he gave her Cloud’s reins.  
“Are you the one who wanted to buy him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Go ahead, test him out.”   
Sky turned and went into his office. Tifa mounted Cloud and took him to a field.


	37. The Photographer and his Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a photographer and Tifa's a sexy model

“Yes, that’s right,” Cloud said as he snapped shots of Tifa and Fiona on the set “Give me sexier, ladies, make those men out there want to have you in their bed!”  
“How much sexier do you want?” Fiona asked icily as she lay back in her lingerie that she was modelling.  
Tifa just ignored Fiona’s icy tone and squeezed her breasts with her arms to make them look even bigger.  
“Like that!” Cloud snapped a photo quickly.  
“I’m so sorry, Cloud, but I’m not a sex goddess like her,” Fiona pointed to her smaller breasts with a raised eyebrow.


	38. The Cross Dresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's in a pretty princess dress!

Hikari and Tifa giggled outside Cloud’s bedroom.  
“Come on, Cloud!” Hikari called “Let us in!”  
“No! I refuse to come out looking like this!”  
“It’s for the fangirls,” Tifa sighed.  
“Are you wearing the tiara that I made for you right?” Hikari asked.  
“I…think so.”  
“If you don’t know then let us in!”  
“I am!”  
“Then come out!”  
Cloud sighed in defeat as he slowly opened the door to reveal himself in a red dress, make-up and lots of jewellery that Hikari had designed and made especially for him. The girls giggled and linked arms with him.  
“To the catwalk!”


	39. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is a handsome demon this time

Megumi hid behind Cloud as the demon vanquished the demon knight in front of them. Tifa sighed in relief.  
“Finally, I was thinking you would never come,” she said as Cloud unbound her wrists.  
“We need to hurry before Lucifer finds out,” Cloud murmured as he grabbed her arm to drag her out.  
“Do you know your way out?” Megumi called after them.  
“Yup!”  
“Don’t get kidnapped again, OK, Tifa?”  
“It’s not like I had a choice in the matter!”  
Megumi giggled softly.  
“Forbidden love is so romantic,” she sighed while watching the human and demon run down the corridors.


	40. Sword Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Luka fight

Luka smirked as he disarmed Cloud again, Cloud’s sword flying across the room. Cloud cursed to himself and hung his head.  
“Really, Strife,” Luka sighed “Without your girlfriend, you’re distracted because she’s not watching you. With your girlfriend, you’re distracted because she’s watching you.”  
The boys looked over to the far side of the room to see Tifa and Anne, Anne waving hello to the boys. Cloud sighed.  
“I know, it’s just so…”  
Luka laughed.  
“Don’t worry, I have a girl back home who I really want to impress,” he said as he picked Cloud’s sword up “One more time.”


	41. Big Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a little kitty named Tifa

“Luna, stop that!”  
Luna, the golden retriever, barked excitedly as she chased Tifa, the black cat. Cloud chased Luna around the house to try and stop her.  
“You’re scaring her!”  
Tifa yelped as Luna pounced on her, sniffing her curiously while wagging her tail happily.  
“Luna!”  
Luna whimpered loudly and looked up at Cloud who caught up with them. She got up off Tifa who scampered upstairs, hiding under Cloud’s bed. Luna knocked Cloud over and licked his face. Cloud spluttered and fell onto his sofa. He sighed and ruffled Luna’s ears.  
“You’re still such a puppy,” he grumbled softly.


	42. Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is a lion

“Flint!”  
Flint, the young lion, looked up lazily when he heard his zookeeper call his name. Tifa placed her hands on her hips sternly.  
“Will you stop humping male lions in front of the children?” she scolded and gestured to the people outside the lion den.  
Cloud grumbled in protest from underneath Flint. Flint sighed in disappointment as he got off Cloud, nuzzling him affectionately. Cloud roared angrily at but Flint just licked his cheek. Cloud quickly padded over to Tifa where she could keep a protective eye over him. Flint flicked his tail in annoyance.  
“Spoilsport,” he grumbled moodily.


	43. Sephiroth's Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both kitties now

“Get off,” Sephiroth sighed and pushed Tifa off his paperwork.  
Tifa yowled as she landed on the floor and Sephiroth continued working on his paper work. Cloud was the next one to annoy him, jumping onto his desk and head-butting his chin affectionately. Sephiroth grunted and pushed him back on the floor.  
“Leave me alone.”  
The cats looked up at him curiously before jumping on him at the same time. Sephiroth sighed as Tifa rested herself on his lap while Cloud sat on his paperwork defiantly. With a tired groan, Sephiroth tickled their ears.  
“Fine, you win,” he yawned loudly.


	44. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the two of them are a happy old couple

Tifa groaned as she was flipped over Seito’s shoulder and landed on the floor with a loud crack. She gasped as Sephiroth flipped over Cloud next and the blonde landed right on top of her.  
“Good job, son,” Sephiroth smiled and ruffled Seito’s hair affectionately.  
Anne smiled as Seito grinned widely.  
“You two are getting old,” she commented with a titter, making Tifa glare at her.  
“You try finding time to work-out and keep in shape with two little terrors running around your house,” she said and Anne grinned.  
“I have plenty of time training with my children,” she giggled.


	45. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love triangle!

Selena and Tifa engaged themselves in a glaring contest in front of Cloud, Anne, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Sephirotha, Aerith, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. Anne swallowed nervously as Tifa bent her spoon. Sephirotha offered a weak smile.  
“Now, guys,” she said “Let’s not…”  
“It’s on!” the girls declared and they ran out of the café.  
Sephiroth tilted his head curiously as Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
“I will never understand women,” Sephiroth decided and all the boys nodded in agreement.  
There was a loud crash and Anne turned her head to see Selena and Tifa street brawling over Cloud.


	46. The Director and the Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a director!

“Cut!”  
Damon dropped Tifa ungraciously as Cloud finally decided to cut the scene. Tifa landed harshly as Damon stretched his arms out with a loud grunt.  
“My arms ache,” he grumbled as Cloud got up from his director’s seat to help his wife up.  
“Yeah, was that really necessary?” she asked raising an eyebrow at Cloud who shrugged.  
“The audience laugh at awkward moments, I wanted to make it as awkward as possible.”  
“You managed to achieve it,” Damon decided “Just don’t make us to it again.”  
“Ever,” Tifa grumbled moodily as she leaned her head on Cloud’s shoulder tiredly.


	47. Aspiring Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa wants to be a singer

Tifa and Cloud linked hands with one another as they watched Melody and Harmony perform their concert. Tifa leaned her head on Cloud’s shoulder, sighing happily.  
“They are so good,” she murmured “I hope to be as great as them one day.”  
“And you will,” Cloud reassured her “I know you will be successful like them.”  
Tifa stared up into his eyes before leaning up to kiss him.  
“Thank you, Cloud,” she murmured and hugged him tightly “Why can all guys be like you?”  
“If all guys were like me, life would be boring,” Cloud smirked softly as Tifa giggled.


	48. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's an angel now

Tifa collapsed as she took a hit into the face. The men around her cackled as she failed to get back up onto her feet.  
“What a pushover,” one smirked.  
Tifa closed her eyes.  
“Stop.”  
It was a soothing voice. A flash of light hit Tifa’s eyelids and groans came from her attackers. She opened her eyes and saw a man standing before her with blonde hair and pale skin. He was garbed in a white robe with a large sword in his hands. He had two white wings.  
“Who are you?”  
Cloud turned to look at her.  
“Your protector.”


	49. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I genderbent Tifa again

Cloud watched from the wings as Sylvia and Tif acted out their scene together. He blushed whenever Tif would look at him and smirk deviously. He fiddled with his costume idly and forgot his cue. Sylvia shouted his cue very loudly and he stumbled on.  
“Yes, Miss Barbara?” he said jumping into character almost immediately when he came on.  
“Well don’t just stand there!” Sylvia said and pointed to the tray on the table.  
When Cloud went over to collect the tray, Tif gave him a discrete grope. He squeaked and dropped the tray.  
“Cloud!” the director shouted.  
“I’m sorry!”


	50. Under her thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is under Tifa's thumb

Seth and Cloud lounged on each other on the sofa, snoring loudly. Tifa came down and blinked when she saw them. She frowned, hands on her hips.  
“Oi!”  
Cloud snorted abruptly as Seth fell off the sofa with a grunt. Both boys looked up groggily to see Tifa’s annoyed face. She pointed to the mess around them.  
“Get this cleaned up!”  
The boys groaned as they staggered up to their feet, cleaning up like instructed to avoid getting beaten up by her.  
“I swear, you always end up under a woman’s thumb,” Seth whispered to Cloud so Tifa wouldn’t hear.


	51. Sephiroth's Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Tifa love spoiling Sephiroth's granddaughter?

“Seri!”  
Cloud watched as Sephiroth’s granddaughter up to them, Masamune in her hands. Cloud stepped back warily as Sephiroth smiled.  
“What have you caught for me this time?” he asked and Vienna grinned.  
She pointed behind her and both men stared as a griffin landed behind her, cuts from Masamune visible on its body.  
“It followed me home, can we keep it? Please?!?!?!”  
“I don’t think there’s enough room,” Sephiroth muttered.  
“Or enough food,” Cloud mumbled.  
“Tifa!” Vienna shouted “Can I have a pet?!”  
“Sure!” came the answer and both men groaned.  
“She spoils her,” Cloud grumbled under his breath.


	52. The Pantomime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's going to be an ugly step sister!

“Huh?!”  
Cody and Cloud stared at Tifa and Sephirotha dumbfounded at their request. With a stern frown, Sephirotha placed her hands on her hips.  
“I said will you be the step-sisters for the pantomime?” she asked.  
“Wait, this means getting in a dress, right?” Cloud stepped back.  
“And having our faces caked in make-up?” Cody followed.  
“Yup!”  
Silence fell as the blonds swallowed. Cloud was the first to turn and run away.  
“No more dresses!!” he shouted and Cody followed him.  
“Wait for me!”  
“Get back here, you two!” Tifa snarled as Sephirotha brought out Masamune and began chasing them.


	53. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's birthday

“Surprise!” Saphira, Aerith and Cissnei cheered as they landed on Tifa’s bed.  
Tifa shot up and punched Saphira in the nose by reflex. She gasped as the young girl fell off the bed, holding it.  
“What is this?” she demanded and Cissnei raised an eyebrow while Aerith switched the TV on.  
A music video came on with Cloud playing his guitar.  
“Happy Birthday to you,” he sung and Tifa blushed softly “Happy Birthday, dear Tifa. Happy Birthday to you.”  
He smiled as he did a guitar solo.  
“I love you, Tifa Lockhart,” he said.  
“I…love you too,” Tifa murmured softly.


	54. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent Cloud

Amber and Tifa giggled as they painted Cloudia’s toenails a nice purple. The blonde wiggled them with a frown.  
“I suppose they go with my dress,” she murmured.  
“And your sandals,” Tifa said “Although we could have used the glitter nail varnish for those pumps you just bought.”  
“Oh well, perhaps next time,” Amber shrugged as she put the purple nail varnish away.  
“My turn!” Tifa declared.  
“Let’s go for pink!” Cloudia suggested.  
“Oh no, no pink!” Tifa protested.  
“Let’s go for magenta then!” Amber pulled out the magenta nail varnish.  
Tifa sighed and shrugged, making the girls grin happily.


	55. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing double

Tif, Tifa, Cloud and Cloudia walked down the beach, hand in hand.  
“This is nice,” Tifa said “I’ve always wanted to double date.”  
“I still prefer single dates,” Cloudia shrugged “It’s kind of weird seeing my brother kiss my boyfriend’s sister.”  
“Agreed,” Tif said.  
Everyone looked to Cloud for his opinion who just shrugged.  
“Meh.”  
“You always say that.”   
“Meh.”  
“Say that again and I’ll dye your hair.”  
Cloud remained silent. Tif smirked.  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing that. I wouldn’t mind a nice pink on those spikes.”  
“You dare try and your bike is ruined,” Cloud growled, making everyone laugh.


	56. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two gay men want a baby, they either adopt or have a woman give them their baby.

Sheela smirked as Cloud launched himself into Tif’s arms to kiss him passionately. She turned away.  
“Mission accomplished,” she said and walked away to leave the two boys alone.  
She hummed sadly to herself, gently touching her deformation on her face.  
“I wonder when I’ll find someone to look past this?” she whispered to herself.  
“Sheela!”  
Sheela looked behind her.  
“Want a threesome?”  
Sheela blinked in surprise as the boys approached her.  
“Me?”  
“Well we want children,” Tif shrugged “Someone needs to be the mom.”  
Sheela felt tears brim in her eyes before she hugged them both tightly.  
“Thank you!”


	57. Army Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in the army now

Sephirotha and Cloud winced as a bloody and muddy Sarah tripped up and rolled down the path.  
“I’m OK!”  
Sephirotha raised an eyebrow.  
“You are not fit for joining the army,” she said.  
“One more time!”  
Sephirotha grimaced as Sarah jumped to her feet and ran back to the start of the assault course.  
“This is the sixteenth time. How long this time?” Tifa asked as she sat next to Cloud.  
“Ten seconds,” Cloud muttered.  
Sephirotha blinked as Sarah completely missed the rope to cross the river.  
“Nope, three seconds,” she said as Sarah fell into the ice cold water.


	58. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's pregnant

Florence and Tifa sat outside with their baby bumps.   
“Must be nice to have a man around the house,” Florence said and Tifa smiled.  
“You have no idea,” she whispered “Cloud, I want some lemonade!”  
“Coming right up!” Cloud ran inside to pour them some lemonade.  
Florence sighed.  
“Where did you find him?” she asked “I must have one.”  
Tifa laughed.  
“My baby wants some pizza,” Florence murmured as she patted her stomach.  
“Cloud! Go and get some pizza!”  
Cloud placed the lemonade in front of them and went on his motorbike to go into town. The girls giggled mischievously.


	59. Darren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's attempt to befriend Tifa's friends

Darren and Cloud sat opposite each other awkwardly, staring expectedly at the dressing rooms to wait for Tifa to come out.  
“So, how did you get dragged into this?” Cloud asked.  
Darren tensed when he spoke, his lips set in a tight line. Cloud frowned in confusion.  
“You don’t want to talk to me?”  
“Oh, Cloud!”  
Tifa came out with her new bras in her bags.  
“He can’t talk, he was born a mute,” she explained as they stood up and followed her to the till.  
“Could have told me earlier,” Cloud mumbled and Darren shrugged with a shy smile.


	60. Family Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud hires Phillip to design a new house for him, Tifa and their baby

Phillip blinked in confusion as Cloud moodily shoved away the designs of a proposed building.  
“I want something that is family friendly!” he shouted and Phillip growled in annoyance.  
“And how was that not family friendly?!” he yelled at him.  
“Stairs! The babies will fall down them!” Cloud protested.  
“If you wanted me to design a bungalow then you could have told me!” Phillip groaned.  
“Just do it, my wife is getting impatient,” Cloud dismissed him and Phillip cracked his knuckles with a low growl.  
“Whatever you wish, sir,” he muttered as he pulled up more paper to begin designing.


	61. Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strife and his assistant Tifa

“Tifa!” Cloud called impatiently from the labs.  
“I’m coming!”  
Cloud heard a loud crash and a wail of pain. He turned and growled in frustration as he saw Tifa sprawled out on the floor with the specimen dishes smashed.  
“Now look what have you done! Clean that up and bring me new specimens!” he snapped at her harshly.  
Tifa whined as she gathered the dishes up.  
“Yes, sir,” she whimpered under Cloud’s glare.  
“And hurry up about it, this is a delicate operation that must be done fast!”  
Tifa hurried back up the stairs and Cloud sighed tiredly.  
“Useless assistant…”


	62. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Cloud and his patient Tifa

“There, now all you need to do is take this twice a day and you should start feeling better,” Dr Cloud smiled as he handed Tifa her medicine.  
Tifa nodded shyly as she took the small bag and hid behind her father. Mr Lockhart chuckled softly.  
“Now what do you say to the nice doctor, Tifa?” he encouraged his young daughter.  
“Thank you…” Tifa toed the floor shyly and Cloud smiled widely.  
“It’s alright, little one,” he said and bent down, ruffling her hair affectionately.  
“Goodbye, doctor,” Tifa waved Cloud goodbye as her father led her out of the surgery.


	63. Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lockhart and her patient, Cloud

“Will you stay still?!” Dr Tifa growled in frustration.  
“It hurts!” Cloud whined amongst the other things that were wedged into his mouth.  
“Well you shouldn’t have had all those sweeties then,” Tifa scolded as she continued inserting the filling into his tooth “Not long now.”  
Cloud’s mother squeezed his hand as Cloud put up with it for a few more minutes. When Tifa pulled everything out of his mouth, Cloud jumped off the chair.  
“I want to go home now!” he wailed.  
“Yes, dear,” Mrs Strife soothed as she carried him back down to the waiting room to pay.


	64. Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lockhart and her client, Sephiroth with his dogs, Zack and Cloud

“There we are,” Dr Tifa ruffled Cloud’s ears happily “All done.”  
Cloud barked happily, wagging his tail as Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction.  
“See, it’s not as bad as Zack makes it out to be,” he said, tickling his ears.  
Zack whimpered from his place in the vet and Sephiroth gave him a stern glare. Tifa giggled as she gave Cloud a treat.  
“I’m very glad to see that he’s improving,” she commented happily “You’re doing a good job in looking after him.”  
“Believe me, it’s hard when Zack is around,” Sephiroth muttered as Zack padded over to sniff Cloud curiously.


	65. P.E. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Lockhart the P.E. teacher

“You sissies get back on your feet!” Tifa snapped to the P.E. class that she was teaching.  
Cloud tripped over on his shoelace, landing face first into the field. Sephiroth and Sephirotha ran next to him, grabbing an arm each and picking him up so he could continue running.  
“What a bitch,” Sephirotha muttered.  
“Nice rack though,” Sephiroth commented.  
“Guys, keep it down,” Cloud murmured as they jogged right past Tifa.  
Tifa smirked at Cloud who gave a sheepish smile. The twins looked from Cloud to Tifa and smirked.  
“Cloud…” Sephirotha started while grinning.  
“Nope, not interested.”  
“You so are!”


	66. The Drummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa loves the drums

“When did you get so musical?” Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow as Tifa began playing the drums vigorously in the music room.  
Tifa smiled brightly.  
“I like hitting things,” she said and smashed a drumstick into the crash symbol, making it fall over.  
Cloud swallowed harshly as she picked it up.  
“I…see…” he commented slowly “You want to go home now?”  
“Five more minutes!”  
She hit a drumstick on the ride symbol this time and that fell over too. Cloud swallowed.  
“Sure thing, let out your stress,” he said calmly while sitting on a desk as Tifa continued playing.


	67. Sick Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is sick

“Sounds like a virus,” Tifa said as she sat next to Cloud, feeling his forehead “Perhaps you should take a day off work.”  
Cloud shook his head but sneezed loudly afterwards. Tifa raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
“Tomorrow, you’re staying here at home,” she insisted.  
“But…!”   
“No, buts!” Tifa helped him up and took him upstairs to his bed “Go to bed, I’ll make you some nice warm soup.”  
“But, Tifa!”  
Tifa pushed him into bed and put multiple duvets on him.  
“Just relax and take it easy,” she smiled, kissed his head and went downstairs to make that soup.


	68. Cloud's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephirotha is confused to why Aerith and Tifa are fascinated about Cloud's hair

“I don’t see what you’re so hooked on,” Sephirotha frowned as she, Tifa and Aerith sat around a table, watching Cloud and Zack talking by the bar.  
“But how much gel could he have used to get it that spiky?” Tifa asked as she sipped her coffee.  
“Oh, come off it, it’s natural,” Sephirotha scoffed “It’s been spiky since he was born.”  
“Really?!” Aerith exclaimed.  
“It’s natural?!”  
Sephirotha raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh, yeah, Seph and I grew up with him so I know.”  
Aerith and Tifa seemed even more interested in Cloud now which confused poor Sephirotha to no end.


	69. Pole Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa is a pole dancer

“Feast your eyes on the stunning acrobat, Miss Tifa Lockhart!”  
And feast his eyes Cloud did. That tight black leotard against her beautiful body. Cloud found that he couldn’t take his eyes off her rack. Cloud swallowed harshly when he saw Tifa jumped and twist her flexible body in so many angles, Cloud used his jacket to hide the lump in between his legs. Tifa smirked as she saw him and threw her feather boa at him. Cloud spluttered as it landed on his face, making Tifa titter.  
“So cute,” she whispered to herself as she began to pole dance.


	70. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all pirates!

“Here,” Captain Cloud passed Tifa the telescope “You’ll be able to see it on the horizon.”  
Tifa looked towards the horizon with the telescope and breathed in.  
“How tropical,” she murmured.  
“Lowering the anchor!” Cissnei announced as Reno began preparing the boats.  
“I’m leaving the twins in charge of the ship!” Cloud shouted as he helped Tifa onto the deck “Zack and Genesis can come with us onto the land.”  
“Sure thing, captain,” Sephirotha saluted him from the crow’s nest.  
“Bon voyage,” Sephiroth said as Cloud and Tifa got in one boat while Genesis and Zack went in the other.


	71. Boys Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Zack attempt to bake a cake

“How do you make angel food cake?” Cloud murmured under his breath as he looked at his recipe book, confounded.  
“Relax, this should be easy!” Zack cheered as he pulled out the bowls to make the batter.  
“But I really want to impress Tifa, what if we screw up?”  
“We never screw up!”  
Cloud gave Zack a raised eyebrow.  
“Zack, remember the first time we tried to catch a Chocobo together?”  
“That wasn’t a screw up, the Chocobo was just a bit grumpy.”  
“Admit it, we screwed up.”  
There was a pause.  
“Yeah, I guess we did screw up then…”


	72. Party Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? X3

Cloud and Tifa sat next to each other around the party table with their friends, Aerith, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Zack, Anne, Cissnei, Angeal and Genesis, sharing a jug of apple juice for Aerith’s birthday party. Their hands brushed, making Cloud blush lightly.  
“Pass me the cupcakes please,” Aerith said politely.  
Cloud and Tifa reached for the plate of cupcakes simultaneously, their hands brushing again. Tifa smiled shyly and Cloud smiled back. Zack took the plate of cupcakes to pass to Aerith and they didn’t even notice. Sephiroth smirked.  
“Lovebirds.”  
“Hey!” Cloud shouted loudly at his comment and Angeal and Genesis chuckled.


	73. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cloud

Tifa hummed happily as she hung her apron up while getting out of her work uniform to go into her casual clothes. Anne dragged herself in tiredly, hair dishevelled and uniform ruffled.  
“I hate Sephiroth,” she sighed “Really, really, really hate him…”  
Tifa smirked as she yawned tiredly.  
“Aw, did he want to take you into the broom closet again?”  
“No, he tried to do it right in front of poor Cloud.”  
Cloud came in, with a slightly disturbed face at the time. Tifa smiled sympathetically.  
“Aw, my poor baby,” she cooed as she hugged him, kissing his cheek sweetly.


	74. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to be attacked by a cute Cloud!

“That looks…really nice…”  
Tifa tilted her head with a confused frown as she saw what Cloud had drawn during Art.  
“What is it?” she asked with a kind smile.  
“That’s you.”  
He pointed to a black blob.  
“That’s me.”  
He pointed to a blonde blob.  
“And that’s a heart.”  
He pointed to a pink and red blob.  
“I love you.”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Tifa ruffled Cloud’s hair with an adoring look on her face.  
Cloud just smiled widely.  
“Miss Lockhart is very nice,” he said and hugged her tightly.  
“And Cloud is very cute,” Tifa ruffled his hair again.


	75. A Chance Meeting at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're kids playing in the park

Sephiroth, Sephirotha and Cloud ran down the park, golden and red leaves falling on top of them. Sephiroth playfully pounced on Cloud, sending them tumbling down a small hill.  
“Oof!”  
Sephirotha gasped as she ran up to see if they were OK. A massive heap was at the bottom, the boys had collided with two other girls with long black hair and blood red eyes. Sephirotha slid down to help them up. Cloud and the elder of the girls looked at each other, pausing as they seemed to recognize each other. The younger girl and Sephiroth did the same thing.


	76. Like father, like daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a daughter now

“I smell bacon,” Cloud stuck his head into the kitchen.  
“And I smell eggs,” Sabrina poked her head into the kitchen.  
Tifa laughed as she served her husband and her daughter bacon and eggs.  
“Like father like daughter,” she sighed as Sabrina and Cloud ate their breakfast in the same fashion “Why can’t you be like me, Sabrina?”  
“I’m sorry I’m slow on martial arts,” Sabrina pouted “Perhaps you should try to have another baby that might follow in your steps.”  
Cloud coughed as he ate too quickly and the girls thumped him on the back in a similar fashion.


	77. On the way to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal's got a cafe! And Tifa and Cloud are colleagues.

“Let’s get some bagels,” Tifa pulled Cloud over to a café.  
“Tifa, we’re late,” Cloud moaned.  
“Angeal! Four extra fresh and crispy bagels with no seeds please!” Tifa called.  
“Coming up!”  
Cloud tapped his foot impatiently as Tifa hugged him, drawing lazy patterns on his chest.  
“You should relax more,” she purred.  
“Tifa, we are late for work and I have some reports to write up.”  
“Oh, you’re such a workaholic,” Tifa groaned as she picked up the bagels when they arrived and paid Angeal “Come on!”  
She dragged him out and they continued going to work, eating their bagels.


	78. A Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're sharing their food

“Now that’s what I call baked scallops,” Cloud nodded in approval as he ate his dish that arrived.  
Tifa snatched one with her fork, making Cloud growl. She tasted it and hummed in approval.  
“Now that’s tasty,” she grinned.  
She yelped as Cloud stole one of her mussels, tasting it.  
“Hm, something is missing in the sauce,” he smirked.  
“They’re just fine!”  
Cloud chuckled and Tifa soon joined in.  
“It’s nice to go out like this once in a while,” she smiled warmly “Thank you, Cloud.”  
“Anything for you,” Cloud winked as they filled their wine glasses with red wine.


	79. Banana Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Tifa isn't a brilliant cook

“What is this…?”  
Sephiroth and Cloud stared at what was on their plates, Cloud with two eyebrows raised, Sephiroth with just one.  
“It’s banana bread,” Anne smiled widely “Tifa and I make it all the time.”  
“I see…”  
“Eat up!” Tifa smiled as she and Anne began eating.   
Sephiroth tasted first, savouring it in his mouth for a few seconds then swallowing.  
“Not bad, banana isn’t my favourite of fruits,” he commented.  
Anne’s face lit up and he smiled. When Cloud tried it, he pulled a face.  
“Ugh…it’s nice,” he grinned to Tifa.  
Tifa smiled back, oblivious to his distaste.


	80. Bangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the girls love bangles...

“Bangles!” Sephirotha squealed.  
“Sephiroth, please get me some!” Anne pleaded as she hugged Sephiroth tightly.  
“Zack, I’m just going to see what they have,” Aerith rushed to the stall to see the choices.  
“Help me choose, Cloud!” Tifa dragged Cloud along.  
The girls fawned over the different colours of the bangles for sale as the guys exchanged a look.  
“I swear they always want jewellery when we visit the market,” Zack whispered “Especially bangles.”  
“They’re cheap,” Sephiroth shrugged “Anne’s got a half full drawer of bangles, most of them are hardly used.”  
“It’s just to keep them happy…” Cloud muttered.


	81. Doofus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a doofus now

“Hot dogs are ready,” Sephiroth announced as he stood by the grill with several sausages and buns.  
Tifa and Cloud reached there first, Cloud taking a large bite out of his first. He breathed in harshly soon afterwards and waved a hand in front of his mouth.  
“It’s hot,” he muttered as Anne, Angeal and Genesis got theirs next.  
“Well it’s just come off the grill, silly!” Tifa laughed and hugged him “Naw, you’re such a doofus.”  
“Am not.”  
“You so are,” Genesis remarked as he passed them to get some ketchup.  
Anne giggled to herself as Cloud blushed lightly.


	82. Belts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud likes his belts

“Oh come on, Cloud!” Tifa groaned loudly as Cloud stood in front of a selection of belts “You’ve got enough belts for your trousers! Let’s go!”  
“You have more dresses than I have belts,” Cloud muttered as Tifa pulled on his arm constantly.  
“Yeah but all your belts look the same!” Tifa whined childishly.  
“All your dresses look the same.”  
“They so do not!”  
“And all my belts don’t look the same, I’m glad we’ve reached a conclusion.”  
Tifa spluttered and Cloud finally picked a black leather belt.  
“Perfect,” he muttered and went to the till to pay for it.


	83. Autumn Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a girl again!

Cloudia and Tifa walked hand in hand through the woods to pick berries for their berry pies. Andy and Sephiroth were far ahead of them, making out by the oak trees.   
“They’re adorable,” Cloudia commented as Tifa filled her basket with blackberries.  
“Yeah but they need to get a room,” Tifa grimaced “I don’t like seeing Sephiroth hold my brother so…roughly.”  
“Jealous?”  
Tifa yelped as Cloudia gave her a cheeky grope. She pushed Cloudia.  
“Knock it off! The day when I’m jealous of Sephiroth is the day that hell freezes over.”  
The girls giggled amongst themselves and continued berry picking.


	84. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa loves blueberry muffins

“Blueberry muffins are my favourite treat!” Tifa exclaimed as she opened Cloud’s Valentine’s Day box that he sent to her “But how did you know that?”  
“Every time I go to the bakery to buy blueberry muffins for my mother they’re all gone,” Cloud shrugged “And because you’re usually at the bakery before me so I figured that you must really like them.”  
“But that could have been anyone.”  
“I asked to back my theory up.”  
“Aw, Cloud, thank you,” Tifa leaned up to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek “You’re so sweet. I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Cloud smiled softly.


	85. Getting Ready for a Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a girl, Zack's a girl, Tifa's a boy and Aerith is a boy.

Cloudia applied blusher to her cheekbones in front of her vanity, biting her lip nervously as the clock on the counter slowly ticked to seven o’clock. She yelped when the doorbell rang.  
“He’s early!” she exclaimed and ran downstairs “I’m coming, just wait a minute!”  
Tif smiled to her softly when she answered the door.  
“Ready to go on that double date with Aeri and Zakaria?” he asked.  
“Yup,” Cloudia nodded slowly.  
Tif offered her his arm.  
“Let’s go then,” he said and Cloudia nodded, locking up her house, taking his arm and letting him lead her to his motorbike.


	86. Girl's Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all girls now

“You make a mean boiled lobster, Aerith,” Zackaria murmured as she eyed the lobster in the middle of the table.  
“Oh, it’s a family recipe,” Aerith simpered.  
“I can’t wait to try it,” Genesisia smiled.  
“Patience,” Angeala grinned.  
Cloudia, Tifa, Anne and Sephirotha giggled as Genesisia pouted.  
“You seem hungry all the time,” Cloudia commented.  
“Has Angeal managed to knock you up yet?” Tifa gasped.  
“Of course not!”  
Tifa and Cloudia giggled.  
“We’re still waiting for that to happen,” Sephirotha grinned “I can’t wait until I see mini Angeals and Genesisias.”  
Genesisia turned away, enticing more giggles from the girls.


	87. Bookmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're all boys

“Has anyone seen either of my bookmarks?” Genesis asked as he came in with his copy of Loveless.  
“Nope,” Andy shook his head.  
“Sorry,” Sephiroth shook his head while hugging Andy in his lap.  
“Nope!” Zack hummed softly.  
“So sorry,” Aeri shook his head as he snuggled into Zack.  
“Not here,” Angeal shrugged.  
“Try somewhere else,” Cloud shrugged passively.  
“Perhaps your bedroom?” Tif leaned against Cloud.  
When Genesis left, Andy and Cloud sniggered.  
“What?” Tif raised an eyebrow.  
Cloud held up one bookmark while Andy held up another.  
“They looked shiny!” Andy protested as Sephiroth gave him an accusing look.


	88. Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're dress shopping

“How did this happen?” Cloud asked as he held Tifa’s books for her while she stood outside the dress shop, trying to decide what to buy for Aerith’s birthday.  
Tifa sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.  
“I don’t know, she has plenty of white and pink dresses,” she murmured “Perhaps purple might suit her.”  
Cloud’s arms began trembling from the weight of her books as Tifa stood outside longer until she realised.  
“Oh yes, I don’t even know her dress size!”  
Cloud blinked as Tifa walked away.  
“Come on!” she beckoned and Cloud groaned, following her obediently.


	89. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's birthday...

“Oh that’s so cute!” Tifa cooed as she pulled out a bracelet out of the box that Cloud had given her for her birthday present.  
Cloud hunched his shoulders bashfully, swinging his hands behind his back shyly.  
“I couldn’t think of anything much to give you,” he murmured timidly.  
“Oh but the simplest presents make my love for you grow!” Tifa hugged him tightly.  
Cloud didn’t want to ruin the moment to mention how cliché Tifa had just sounded so he just hugged her back tightly with a warm smile.  
“I love you too,” he whispered lovingly into her ear.


	90. Pet Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names...

“Hello my sweet little muffin,” Tifa kissed Cloud on the cheek as she passed him down the school corridor.  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Angeal and Genesis smirked. Zack burst out laughing as soon as Tifa was out of ear shot.   
“Muffin?!” he shouted “That’s what she calls you?!”  
“I told her not to call me that in school,” Cloud grumbled as Sephiroth shrugged.  
“Anne usually calls me ‘jerk’, ‘pervert’ and ‘bastard’,” he said and Genesis smirked.  
“Oh, she loves you so much,” Genesis sneered.  
“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a girlfriend,” Zack smirked and Genesis turned away.


	91. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamonds are a girl's best friend

“Aw, it looks so sweet,” Tifa smiled as she adjusted her brooch on her shawl “But really? You had to pick one with diamonds?”  
“I thought diamonds were a girl’s best friend,” Cloud shrugged.  
“Oh, Cloud,” Tifa sighed “Hasn’t Genesis ever told you that not all girls have the same taste?”  
“Sephiroth gave Anne diamonds and she liked them.”  
“That’s Anne. We’re sisters, we hardly have the same taste.”  
“Well if you don’t like it, I’ll take it back,” Cloud reached out to take the brooch off and withdrew his hand when Tifa slapped it.  
“Hands off! It’s mine now!”


	92. Girl Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Aerith are girl scouts!

“Would you like some brownies?”  
Cloud blinked at the girl scouts that stood at his door and raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh, no thanks,” he offered a small smile.  
“It’s only three Gil per brownie,” Tifa stopped him from closing the door on them.  
“And your money will go to Mako Poisoning Research,” Aerith piped up when Cloud groaned.  
“What’s in them?” he asked.  
“Chocolate, milk, hazelnuts…”  
“Sorry, I’m allergic to hazelnuts.”  
Cloud slammed the door on them and Tifa huffed moodily.  
“Really, our brownies aren’t too bad to eat,” she grumbled as she and Aerith went to the next house.


	93. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa falls for Cloud once she saw his eyes

“What are burritos?” Anne asked as she, Sephirotha, Tifa and Aerith sat around the table in a restaurant.  
“I’m not sure,” Tifa frowned as she drummed her fingers on the table.  
“Why don’t you try the steak?” Sephirotha suggested.  
“OK.”  
Tifa sighed in relief. It was tricky to get Anne to order her food.  
“Excuse me, sir?”  
When Tifa called for the waiter to come and wait on them, she froze when she saw his beautiful blue eyes. She swallowed softly as the girls around her ordered their food, Anne ordering for her when she failed to respond to them.


	94. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't accept things from strangers!

“Candy apples!” Cloud hollered from his stall in the summer fête “Get your candy apples here!”  
“Tifa!” Anne pulled her elder sister to the stall “I want a candy apple!”  
“Alright,” Tifa sighed as she fumbled through her purse to get some money out.  
“For you, ladies,” Cloud smirked as he handed them two candy apples “I’ll give you your first ones free.”  
“Yay!” Anne cheered “Thank you!”  
She pecked Cloud’s cheek and Tifa’s eyes widened.  
“Anne, you do not kiss random strangers, nor do you take gifts from them!” she lectured.  
Anne stuck her tongue out and ran off.


	95. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an intense game

Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa and Anne sat in a small circle with a pack of cards divided amongst them. Anne bit her lip, Tifa was still a bit confused on how to play, Cloud was struggling to keep a poker face whilst Sephiroth was just…keeping a perfect poker face. And staring down Anne’s top without anyone noticing.  
“Who’s got two of clubs?” Anne asked.  
Sephiroth placed down the said card and the game of hearts began. Cloud looked up at Tifa to try and stare down her top like Sephiroth was doing to Anne and nearly had his eye poked out.


	96. Carrot Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet combination

“I never understood the concept of carrot cake,” Cloud frowned as Tifa cut him a slice “Cake is supposed to be sweet but sticking carrots in it is a bit…”  
Anne pulled a face.  
“I know what you mean, I absolutely hate it and the idea,” she agreed.  
“You’ve never actually tried carrot cake,” Tifa raised an eyebrow.  
“But I don’t like carrots, I don’t care if you bake them in a cake, I’m not touching it.”  
Cloud smiled slightly at Anne’s stubbornness.  
“You’re cute,” he commented.  
“Your girlfriend is watching,” Anne raised an eyebrow as Tifa glared at him.


	97. Celebration Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and sweet

“And here are my special celebration cupcakes!” Anne placed the tray of chocolate cupcakes on the table “Help yourselves, you deserve them.”  
“Yay!” Sabrina and Seito cheered happily as they snatched one.  
“Now what do you say?” Cloud asked Sabrina.  
“Thank you, Auntie Anne,” Sabrina grinned.  
Sephiroth chuckled.  
“Your daughter is cute,” he commented.  
“I’m not cute!” Sabrina insisted.  
“You are, sweetie,” Tifa kissed her forehead “You’ll be cute until you grow old like me.”  
“Oh Tifa, don’t say things like that,” Anne pouted “You’re making me feel old.”  
Tifa shrugged as she linked hands with Cloud under the table.


	98. Office Co-Workers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in the cafe instead of the office

“I want to try some chai tea,” Cloud hummed as he and Tifa sat by the table “Yeah, chai tea sounds nice.”  
Tifa smiled and ordered some chai tea for the both of them. Out came the paperwork and the colleagues began working on signing contracts and reading so many boring statements. Cloud was nearly pulling his hair out from stress.  
“So much work, why must we have to do so much?” he grumbled.  
“Well, at least we’re not doing it in the stressing environment of the office,” Tifa smiled.  
“Or around Zack’s hyperactive mood and Sephiroth’s depression,” Cloud added.


	99. To the Next Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cloud

Cloud sat down in his sitting room, feeling rather lonely. The pictures of himself with his dead wife were dotted around the place. A tear streaked down his cheek as he dropped a pill into his chamomile tea.  
“To us,” he croaked, his old voice hoarse and toasted his mug in the air “See you in the next life.”  
He brought the cup to his lips and sipped the tea. He placed the mug on his lap, closing his eyes with a reflective smile. As the poison did its work in his system, he couldn’t think of anything but Tifa.


	100. The Final Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Fantasy

He pulled his helmet on his head so Tifa wouldn’t recognize him. He watched as she examined the party that had arrived in Nibelheim, disappointment reflecting on her face. Cloud grimaced as he walked past her, not even stopping to say hello. He followed Zack and Sephiroth into the inn.  
Where was he? He promised he would return for her. Tifa sat down outside her house with a sigh. She had been waiting for three years, waiting for him to keep his promise and be her hero. She missed him. She missed Cloud. Tifa sniffed back tears. Where was he?


End file.
